


He's Ours

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: it's kinda based off Heathers???? but also kinda not????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

Clearing their throat, they brushed a strand of hair out of their face and tucked it behind an ear.

“Do you  _ need _ something, Alex?” Jason placed a hand on his hip, head tilted to the side slightly. They glanced over the other quickly, taking in the pristine uniform and and blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. Behind him, Jason and Jason raised their eyebrows. Jason H. clicked his pen impatiently. 

“Leave him be, Jason. We need to do the daily poll anyways and he needs to go ask the,” A small gagging sound, “geeks.” Alex frowned slightly, glancing around the cafeteria. They briefly made eye contact with A.J. 

“Stop drooling, Allistair.”

“I-I am not drooling! I am simply...scanning the area for people to talk to.” Hands smoothed over the plaid skirt, gripping the edge and tugging it down  slightly. “Also...I prefer they/them pronouns, Jason.”

“I don’t exactly care. All you’re doing is putting on a girl’s outfit and prancing around pretending. Now, if you’re done being an eyesore for the moment, I want you to go ask those losers what they would do and I want you to write us passes so that we can leave next hour. Understood?” Alex nodded weakly and grabbed the clipboard being handed to them. The walk across the cafeteria to the “nerd” table seemed to take to long. Was being friends with them always this tiring? Always this painful? In the beginning the Jasons had seemed to worship them for their ability to write anything the boys commanded. Maybe it was an old trick now. Cocking a hip to the side, Alex offered a (hopefully cheerful) smile.

“Good morning everyone! I have a question for all y’all if you’re willing to give me some of your time.” Someone they didn’t actually know the name of leaned over to a friend to whisper, not to quietly, about how they made eye contact. When no one really answered, they proceeded to ask anyways. “If you received five million dollars and aliens came to the Earth to destroy it within two days, what would you do?”

“I’d pay for a trip to somewhere fancy...with a girl.”

“Well first are taxes...and then bills...and then..”

“I’d pay for a girl to date me! Mayybbeee youuuuu?” Oh god. Well that was their cue to smile faintly and walk away quickly. Alex sighed and slowly sank down the wall they had decided to lean against. 

“Alex! Get off your ass and write us passes! Jason. Bend over. He needs something to write on.” Jason K. rolled his eyes and braced his hands on his knees as he bent at a 90 degree angle. They paused briefly before setting the clipboard against his lower back, pen scrawling against bright yellow paper.

“Here. Happy?”

“What’s your damage?”

“You used to have a fucking sense of humor. God.” Resisting the urge to throw the clipboard and instead choosing to give a sarcastic smile and storm off towards A.J.

“Hey there, beautiful. What brings a Jason over here?”

“I’m an Alex. Allistair. Answer a question for me why don’t ya’?” Alex could feel their face heat up as he rested his chin on his palm and smirked slightly. 

“What would you do if you received five million dollars and aliens were going to destroy the world in two days?”

“Oh I don’t know. Buy as many slurpees as I could. Get a few explosives and blow up a few buildings.”

“How very.” 

“Alex!~” Said person tilted their head forward slightly and groaned, pivoting on their heels and offering a fake smile.

“Yes?”

“Come with us.” Jason had this slightly murderous look and Alex felt like they were about to be stuffed and mounted on the wall.

“Ah….but…”

“Stop drooling over that fucking drugree and get your ass over here.” Alex let out a small hiccup, shoulders hunching around their neck and face feeling so hot they prayed it would burst into flames so they would die. Walking forward quickly and hair falling around their face like a curtain, they rushed out of the cafeteria. The Jasons snickered, smirking towards A.J, who looked less than pleased with what had happened.

“Keep you hands off him. He’s  _ ours _ .”

“Well  _ they _ are  _ mine _ whether you like it or not.  _ You can’t stop me, bitches _ .”

“Watch.”

“Us.”

“Dickweed.” And with that they all turned in sync and walked gracefully from the room.


End file.
